


Hireath

by REILAVE_H_C



Series: 量子纠缠 [1]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: Hiraeth is a Welsh concept. It is associated with the bittersweet memories of missing something or someone, while being grateful with that/their existence.
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: 量子纠缠 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840858
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: “Old love” from Eric Clapton

圣诞夜的纽约罕见地暴雨倾盆。  
酒吧的霓虹灯在这个特殊的日子里被换成绿色和红色的灯泡，在雨幕的折射下晕成圣诞树的模样。内海推开厚重的木质门，绕过吧台边几对暧昧的情侣，在酒吧的角落看到对自己示意的警局同僚。  
“好不容易的假期，我们的大侦探就不要这么认真工作了吧。”同为特殊行动小组成员的Samuel打了一个酒嗝，而后大声抱怨，“我们等你好久了。”  
“抱歉，案件报告有些复杂，耽误了一些时间。”  
内海不好意思地笑着，绕过成堆的空酒瓶，在全场另外一位女性Christina旁边挤着坐下。Christina看着亚洲女人明显憔悴的面容，皱了皱眉。  
“这个案件真的太复杂了，先是疯狂医生利用纯氧中毒连续杀人，再是他自己被困在手术室被紫外线照射过敏窒息而死，我说，那位第五先生可不可以让我们好好度过一个圣诞夜啊？”  
Samuel重重地把空酒瓶砸在桌面上，玻璃与木头碰撞发出闷闷的声音，就像此时此刻警员们抑郁的心情。“Samuel，你说假期的晚上不要工作，现在还是你提起的案子。”内海不着痕迹地转移话题，举起手中的酒杯，“圣诞夜还是暂时忘掉工作，不醉不归吧。”  
“好，不醉不归。”  
玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声音，粘稠的酒液就像燃烧的一团火滚入胃里。胃黏膜传来的灼烧感令内海轻蹙眉头，这才想起晚上忘我工作的自己忘记吃晚饭的事情。  
“晚上回去又得吃胃药了。”  
她默默地想。


	2. Chapter 2

其实三年前的薰还是不爱喝酒的。那时候的她更喜欢第十三实验室里用咖啡色马克杯装着的速溶咖啡。  
那时候的她，有事没事都喜欢到第十三实验室蹭一杯由副教授冲泡的速溶咖啡。刚开始的时候，还是以报告案情的形式，她抱着黑色文件夹在自己的专属位置上，滔滔不绝地向副教授汇报着对犯人动机的调查。这时候的副教授往往会放下手中的工作，走到洗手台前用水冲净看起来有些破旧的马克杯，泡上一杯速溶咖啡，摆在不停嘴的女警面前，接着回到电脑前工作。说着不感兴趣，但他偶尔还是会回应对方的报告。到后来，提早下班的日子里，薰也会到实验室里坐一坐，美名其曰“担心汤川老师工作得太晚”。汤川笑着摇头，却还是会递上一杯咖啡，也为自己冲上一杯。两个人就这样有一句没一句地聊着，夕阳的光暖暖地洒在实验室里，也洒在咖啡色马克杯和黑色马克杯装着的咖啡上。薰到现在都固执地认为，那时的速溶咖啡有着夕阳的味道。当时薰说出这个结论，副教授皱眉，转身用粉笔在黑板上洋洋洒洒地写下好几行公式，一边写一边解释着光虽具有波粒二象性，但它并不是气味分子，不会带有味道。  
“通感，通感老师懂不懂呀，”薰无奈地看着较真的汤川，“算了，老师一定会说，视觉和味觉的神经系统是分开的，通感是毫无逻辑的事。”  
她举着马克杯，一本正经地装着汤川的模样，还没等对方反驳自己就笑场了。


	3. Chapter 3

黑暗中，内海薰睁开眼。  
一阵恶心的感觉传来，她忍不住翻身，对着床底不停地干呕。她已经在酒吧的厕所里疯狂呕吐过，胃里已经不剩什么了。  
内海努力在头痛欲裂中回想着断片之前的事——  
自己和组员们一起在酒吧喝酒，胃本来就不好的她没吃晚饭，喝了太多，聚会还没进行多久就一个人跑去厕所抱着马桶吐。剧烈的胃痛和不期而至的低血糖让自己差点晕死在隔间，还好Christina担心自己特意找了过来，打了个车把自己提早送回了家。  
就着水龙头里冰冷的水，内海胡乱吞下常备在床头柜上的药片，把自己挪到单人沙发上休息。  
她并没有开灯，让圣诞夜的黑暗拥抱着自己。  
第三年了，在异国他乡的内海度过了第三个独自一人的圣诞节。前两年的圣诞，她甚至会婉拒同伴们的邀请，一个人回到单身公寓，草草地吃过晚饭后服下褪黑素早早地睡下，从未等到对别人颇具意义的零点。而今年是在组员再三邀请推辞不过的情况下，内海才勉强到场，但还是因为喝醉提早离场。  
这种场合从不适合自己，她想。  
她知道自己在自欺欺人。在很多年前，她会和草薙前辈还有城之内前辈一起跨过圣诞夜，而在几年前，她则是会和那个人一起在实验室听圣诞夜零点的钟声，这是自那个惊险的圣诞夜后便养成的习惯。  
“汤川老师……”  
情不自禁地，她还是叫起了那个人的旧称。


	4. Chapter 4

河边的长椅上，一个人影安静地坐着，看着盆中的火焰舔噬着白大褂。  
那是他随手在医院偷来的，前不久的他穿着这件白大褂，将代号为“疯狂医生”的男人用少量乙醚迷晕后，摆在医用车上推进了带有紫外线消毒灯的手术室。接着他沉默地等待，直到对方醒来。  
“你是谁？”  
男人试图挣脱困着自己的束缚带，可这带子是为挣扎的病人设计的，根本无法逃脱。  
“你可以叫我第五先生。”沉默的穿着白袍的人终于开口，不带感情地回答道，“事实上，你认识我。”  
躺在病床上的男人瞪大了双眼，他自然是认得第五先生——毕竟，用纯氧杀人的主意就是对方告诉自己的。第五先生是这几年才开始活跃在美国的连环杀手，说是杀手，其实据传言他很少亲自动手。有需要的人可以在暗网发帖求助，幸运的话就有可能得到传闻中的第五先生的帮助。男人也是抱着试一试的心理发了帖子，结果在第五先生的指导下，他成为了业内闻名的疯狂医生。  
“你为什么……”  
男人想不明白，第五先生一直放任自己自由，而最近自己除了想对几个警察下手之外，似乎也没做什么不合对方心意的事。  
“Hiraeth.”第五先生说着男人不懂的威尔士语，“我只是为了一位一去不返的故人罢了。”说罢，他起身，打开了紫外线消毒灯的开关后转身离去。  
手术室良好的隔音阻断了男人的尖叫。第五先生知道，疯狂医生有极其严重的紫外线过敏的症状，也是因为这样，那个男人才会在终日见不得太阳的折磨下变得愈加阴暗。但犯罪动机并不是他所关注的，他所关注的，是在死亡阴影下人类最本能爆发出来的感情——绝望、害怕、逃避。  
从回忆中回过神来，趁火焰还在燃烧，他将手中捏着的薄薄纸张也投进盆中，从疯狂医生家里找来的关于警方的调查资料一瞬间化为灰烬，包括上面印着的内海薰的照片。  
第五先生关注的，还有爱。


	5. Chapter 5

因为没有线索，疯狂医生的案子就一直拖着，没有结果。  
一切都做得太干净了，内海薰看着停尸房里本是施暴者的尸体——没有指纹，没有分泌物，有的只是一个个致命的红斑，在雪柜冷藏的作用下发紫，在发白的躯干上宛若雪地里的梅花。  
“死得可真惨啊，”Christina翻着法医的鉴定报告，“明明紫外线过敏，终日见不得阳光，却被绑着在开着紫外线灯的手术室里呆了一晚，慢慢地窒息而死。第五先生和他有仇吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
内海将白布盖在躯体上，与Christina离开了停尸房。  
这个案子自报案后，本由当地的警方进行调查，直到收到那个包裹才转移到内海所在的特殊小组内。  
那是一个看起来普普通通的包裹，被直接寄到特殊小组的办公室。拆开来，里面是整理好的疯狂医生犯案的证据，和一张恶者被绑在手术台上的照片。把资料拿出来，底下有一个首饰盒，和一张小巧的乳白色卡片。  
“致Hiraeth。第五先生。”  
简短的话语用优雅工整的圆体写着，看到署名后小组决定马上介入调查——这个神秘的第五先生犯下许多疑案，有些是他通过寄信的方式明确承认的，有些是根据理性而残忍的杀人手法推测的，以内海为组长的特殊小组也是为追查这些案件而成立。鉴定科的人将卡片拿去调查，却一如往常地得不出什么有用的结果。唯一可能有调查意义的是盒子里的首饰——一条银灰色的女士手链。一开始大家以为是用铁之类的普通金属做成的，直到鉴定科出了调查报告。  
“锗……这是什么啊？搞不懂。”  
Samuel无奈地挠着头，他大学物理学得极差，但毕竟物理也不是刑警的必修课，他也就不曾在意。  
“锗是第32号元素，是碳系半导体元素，”站在一旁的内海薰突然开口，“比硅的禁带更窄。有种说法，锗元素有益于健康，比如缓解疲劳，促进新陈代谢等等。”她停顿了一下，“它还是钻石结构。”  
“啊……听起来还满浪漫的嘛。”Christina戴着手套，把玩着手中的手链，“难道第五先生觉得我们太辛苦，特意送给我们这样一个有利于身体健康的礼物？”  
“如果是这样，他就应该少犯案，来自首。”Samuel捏着鼻梁，烦躁地开口。突然，他像是意识到什么似的问到，“从来没注意过薰的物理这么好呀，大学是物理专业吗？”  
“不，不是。是一位一去不返的故人曾经告诉我的。”  
内海简短地回应，谁都没读出她语气里的眷恋与伤感。


	6. Chapter 6

“我对斯蒂芬·金的小说毫无兴趣。”  
第十三实验室传来熟悉的争论声，栗林和研究生做完实验后便早早离开了，留下的自然只有副教授和早已轻车熟路的女警。  
“老师连《闪灵》这种经典作品都不喜欢吗？”薰瞪大了双眼，有些不可置信，“《肖申克的救赎》呢？”  
“《肖申克的救赎》可以，但《闪灵》毫无科学依据。”  
汤川起身为自己泡了一杯咖啡，同样地，他也为薰泡了一杯。  
“老师真是的……连看悬疑小说都要纠结科学依据，那老师同样不看科幻小说喽？”  
薰举起咖啡，吹散蒸腾的热气，轻轻地抿了一口。  
“不一样，有些科幻小说有一定的科学根据，在合理根据上进行延伸是合乎逻辑的，”汤川回到座位，他并没有继续打字，而是认真地回答面前的人，“但是斯蒂芬·金的小说，大多都是幻想。就像《闪灵》，和你手中的那本《重生》。”他顿了顿，“我们不可能复活死者去窥视死后的世界。如果是这样，许多问题都可以解决了。”  
“比如呢？”  
薰好奇了起来。  
“比如说，关于情感的理性表达。”汤川转身，捡起一根粉笔在空着的黑板上书写起来，“爱这种事物毫无逻辑，我们不能通过公式表达。这和量子物理不同，量子物理与经典物理比，虽抽象，但仍有薛定谔的可能性方程，海森堡的不确定性理论等关系来解释。而爱，不能用‘ax2+bx+c=爱’这种公式来量化。”  
“所以，这和死亡有什么关系呢？”  
薰看着黑板上的公式，不明所以。  
“人在即将死去的时候，不论是什么情感，都会被无限放大——绝望、害怕、逃避。”汤川放下手中的粉笔，转而拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，“这些情感里也包括爱。如果我们能感受这种极端化的情感，或许就能得到有关它的理性的结论。但是人死不能复生，这种情感也就像黑洞中的奇点一样，无法窥视。”  
“啊……老师真的是奇怪呢，明明是感性的东西，却想用理性的方式来解答。”  
薰没再接着展开话题，她重新翻开合上的书页，继续兴致勃勃地读了下去。  
安静的实验室里只剩下码字的声音和翻书页的飒飒声。  
“啊，这个理论感觉很适合老师呢。”  
过了一阵，薰突然开口，打破了宁静。  
“嗯？”  
汤川抬头，喝了一口冷下的咖啡。  
“第五先生，指的是在生命中不占据太多时光，却在命运的轨道中起质变的作用，宛若转折点的人。”薰一字一句地念着，“总感觉没认识老师多久，却有了很大的改变呢。”  
“你还是那样毫无逻辑。”  
汤川不咸不淡地回应一句，接着埋头写起了报告。  
当时的汤川从未想过，薰的这句话一语成谶，不论是对她，还是对他。


	7. Chapter 7

汤川一直试图用公式解答人类情感这种莫名其妙的事物，尤其是爱，这是人类情感中最不可名状的基础。他抗拒这种毫无逻辑的事物，这种厌恶自石神事件后更甚。  
石神哲哉是汤川学这么多年来唯一一位在学术领域上认可的朋友。他们在大学内相识，虽一个是数学专业，一个是物理专业，两个人却因思维相近而聊到一起。汤川以为石神会一直沉浸在数学的世界里，就像自己会永驻于物理世界一样，直到他听草薙说石神惹上了麻烦。  
一开始，汤川以为花冈靖子的案子与石神无关，只是单纯因为好奇不在场证明而介入了调查。但没过多久，他就知道这个案子是石神犯下的。他还记得石神曾出给自己的题目，表面是几何问题，实际是代数问题，和这个案子的手法如出一辙。但在揭穿真相之前，汤川还是私下约石神见了一面。  
他质问石神为何放弃数学而犯下杀人案，坐在对面的男人只是笑了笑。  
“汤川，你知道吗，很久之前我郁郁不得志想自杀，脖子都套在绳子里了，靖子敲了门，那一瞬间我仿佛看见了光。”石神像是卸下全身的力量，摊在椅子上，唯独眼睛闪着光，“我是因爱活着的，我也愿意为爱献身。至于四色问题，在监狱里我也能研究。”  
爱，又是爱。  
听完石神的话之后，汤川总觉得闷着一口气。他唯一认可的人，因为爱情这种毫无逻辑的事情放下极为理性的数学。罕有地带着报复心理，汤川把事情的真相告诉花冈靖子，让石神的献身付诸东流。看着石神对着花冈靖子跪地痛哭，似乎要呕出灵魂，汤川怅然若失。  
他还是未能解出那条公式，哪怕是牺牲了自己唯一的挚友。


	8. Chapter 8

“现场没有外人入侵的痕迹，”草薙看着浴池里裸露的男人，无奈地摇头，“没想到他用自己发明的东西自杀了呀。”  
浴池中的死者是田上升一，表面上是四谷工科大学的研究生，实际上是背地里开发超声波杀人技术的武器商人。这种武器利用超声波变化在液体介质中的负压效应诱使人心脏麻痹致死，唯一的缺点就是会在皮肤表面上形成一块紫色的坏死组织。内海发现了这点，却无意间找到凶手头上求助，差点被杀人灭口，好在汤川及时通知了警察。想到这，她还有些心有余悸。  
“可是……他不该自杀啊。”内海蹲下，仔细观察着死者裸露的皮肤，“虽然说心脏麻痹所用到的超声波发射器就在浴池旁边，但他的身上没有紫色坏死。”  
“所以呢？”  
草薙知道内海这个后辈经常会提出一些出人意料的想法，他示意后者继续。  
“如果是他自己提升了这个武器，他应该非常自傲才是，毕竟之前他的武器唯一的缺点就是会形成坏死。”内海隔着手帕捡起地上的发射器，“可是他在成功后却自杀了，这没有道理。”  
“所以，你觉得是他杀？”草薙颔首，不可置否，“如果按照你那样说，现场留下的首饰盒可能是犯罪留言？”  
“首饰盒？”内海起身，“我怎么没有听说。”  
“那是一个白色的首饰盒，本来摆在发射器的旁边，听发现死者的清洁工说的，”草薙无奈地说道，“可是后来它却不见了。”


	9. Chapter 9

明月高照。  
“不行啊……”薰蜷坐在船舱内的废弃沙发垫上，无奈地扶额，“对不起，都怪我，才会变成这样。”  
“艾萨克·牛顿在苹果掉落的瞬间发现的，不仅是重力，还有事物与世界的联系。”汤川不知第几次地将手机从天窗抛出船舱，“伽利略·伽利莱在比萨斜塔丢下两个球时，写好了给朋友报喜的书信。”  
薰微微侧头，无言地看着汤川。  
“科学家的日常生活是单调的，与人见面的时间也不多。然而，在周而复始的实验中，在一条一条白纸黑字理性的公式中，他们探寻着与人，与感性世界的联系。牛顿是这样，伽利略也是这样。”  
“老师你也是这样吗？”  
“每天追踪犯罪者的刑警也是这样，不是吗？”  
汤川停下手中的动作，转身望着角落的女警。  
而薰，轻轻地，摇了摇头。  
沉默仅仅持续了数秒，汤川转身，接着投掷起手中发信的手机。  
“我曾试图用理性的公式解答我们之间的联系，就像牛顿用重力定律解释事物与世界的联系一样。但是最后，想到的最优解是一条已存的基础定律。”汤川顿了顿，接着用似乎不带情感的语气说着，“那就是量子纠缠定律。假设一个零自旋粒子衰变成两个粒子，他们必定以相反的方向旋转分离。你和我都试着建立与这个世界的联系，我试图用理性的定理去解释人类不可名状的情感，而你，却是用不能用科学理论解释的直觉，去感知这个世界。”  
薰想起很久之前于实验室和汤川的争论，当时的后者的确在黑板上洋洋洒洒地书写了许多公式来证明自己的观点。  
“那老师，找到了吗，可以用来表示爱的公式？”  
薰抬头，用从未有过的探寻的目光盯着汤川。  
“还没有，尽管我曾无限接近于那个奇点，但样本量不够，为此，我会去纽约继续进行研究。”  
汤川将终于发信成功的手机抛回给薰，后者稳稳地接住，却不在意其中的内容。手机冰冷的棱角硌得她手心发红。熟悉学者如她，怎么会读不懂这话背后的含义。  
汤川在薰对面的位置坐下，从最贴近心脏位置的西装口袋里摸出一个白色的首饰盒递给薰。  
“诶？”  
“饯别礼物啦。”  
“好重……”薰接下，打开后，看着银灰色的金属原石轻拧紧了眉头，“这是什么？”  
“这是锗。32号元素，和你的生日一样。它是碳系半导体元素，比硅的禁带更窄。有种说法，锗元素有益于健康，比如缓解疲劳，促进新陈代谢等等。”汤川顿了顿，“这还是钻石结构。”  
“既然是饯别礼物，是否意味着我们不会再相见了，就像衰变出的两个粒子那样愈行愈远。”  
薰故意对汤川的最后一句避而不谈。她合上首饰盒的盖子，直觉告诉她，草薙前辈已经找这个盒子找了很久，但是她这次想破例将这个礼物据为己有。  
“或许吧。就像那句威尔士语说的那样。”  
汤川第一次不用科学理论而是用文学理论来定义。他盯着薰，回想起二人的第一次见面，他就不自觉地想把眼前人的模样用黄金比例刻在记忆的最深处。  
夜间冰冷的风从破碎的天窗灌入，汤川不顾薰的推辞执意将外套盖在后者的身上。  
从此刻起，她将永远是一去不返的故人啊。


	10. Chapter 10

“早上好啊，薰。刚出院就回来工作，身体可以吗？”  
Christina捧着两杯热腾腾的红茶，腋下夹着一个黑色文件夹走进薰的办公室，她走上前，把其中一杯递给办公桌后的女人。  
“没事了，已经休息很久了，都养好了。”  
薰为了示意自己的状态很好，特意精神满满地抻腰。但实际上，她还是有些后怕。圣诞夜那晚她服下胃药后还是因为脱水晕倒在沙发上，直到第二天没来上班报道才被赶来的Christina和Samuel送到医院。一开始以为只是简单的脱水，在医生的检查下才发现有早期的胃溃疡，任其发展很可能导致胃出血。善意的美国同僚为了薰的身体着想，不顾后者反对将其留在医院观察治疗，直到医生同意后才允许出院。  
“好在你住院的时候，第五先生没有犯案，要不然我和Samuel没了你，得多头疼啊。”Christina随手拉开一张椅子坐下，翻看着手中的文件夹，“感觉就像特意留下空窗期，让你好好休养呢。”  
“别开玩笑了。”  
薰皱眉，摇了摇头。  
“这是新转到我们这里的案子。”  
Christina收起玩笑的神情，将几张照片摊开放在薰的办公桌上。薰拿起观察，照片是按时间顺序拍摄的，右下角有相机自动生成的日期，每天一张，持续10天。画面很简单，都是一个男人在空无一物的房间里佝偻着徘徊，直到最后一张，是那个人面对着墙角蜷缩着，面色狰狞，从他额头破碎的伤口里流出的血从墙上一米多高的位置一直延伸到他头靠着的位置。  
“死因是颅骨破碎导致的颅内出血。”Christina向薰解释着法医的鉴定报告，“但诱因不那么简单。”  
“吓死的吗？”  
薰拿起照片，重新按时间顺序仔细观察。  
“诶？你怎么会知道？”Christina惊讶地问到，“我和Samuel，还有法医一开始都以为是饿死的。因为按照时间顺序，被害人有明显的消瘦。”  
“因为……看起来就是这样啊，你看这个人一直在徘徊，时不时还抱着头，或者捂住耳朵。”薰指着其中几张照片，向Christina解释，“如果单纯是饿死的，被害人应该没有这么有力气吧，他不应该是找一个角落蜷缩着吗？”  
“你说得没错。”Christina抽出一张报告，“这是死者体内激素的调查报告，你可以看到，肾上腺素这一项特别地高。正是因为这个，我们才把诱因转到惊吓。后来，我们在血液中也发现了注射的葡萄糖，所以说，死者应该是被困在房间里至少十天，期间都是靠葡萄糖维持生命体征，长时间暴露在惊恐环境下，最后崩溃自杀。真是残忍啊……第五先生。”  
“确认是他做的了么？”  
薰放下照片，将身子靠着椅背上，指尖稍用力地按压着太阳穴。  
“确认了，因为又收到了信。”  
Christina翻开举起文件夹，第一页便是小组成员都熟悉的信纸，上面用稍显随意的圆体署着“第五先生”，像这样只有潦草署名的信他们已经收了不下十封。  
“诱导恐慌的原因找到了吗？”  
薰扫视一眼便示意Christina合上文件夹。  
“并没有，我们本想着可能是药物致幻，但在死者体内并没有找到可疑的成分。”  
Christina喝下一口有些放凉的红茶，解释着。  
“既然不是化学致幻，那只可能是物理致幻了。Christina，带我去一下现场吧。”  
薰说着，开始整理起桌面上的文件。  
“物理致幻……”  
“比如说利用光的折射原理导致幻视，或者是用特定频率的音波造成幻听。”  
“诶……这有可能吗？”  
Christina一直都很佩服薰，因为这位来自遥远东方的女人，不仅有着常人难以理解的直觉，在物理学上的造诣也很深，尽管后者从不承认自己有专门学过物理。  
“万事皆有因，走吧。”  
薰拿出背包中的钥匙，将右手边第一个抽屉上锁，而后起身背起包离开了办公室。  
“其实，这个人我们认识。”走在去停车场的路上，Christina突然开口，“他是无政府主义者，前段时间在下班的时候拿着枪在我们警局门口扫射，导致一位经济犯罪科的女警受重伤。但是在追踪的时候，他逃走了，没想到再次看到他却变成了这样。”  
薰想起来，那是圣诞前的一个工作日，她本身也是要在那个时候下班的，但是因为案子加班到很晚，才躲过一劫。  
“对了，我一直想问你，你抽屉里到底是什么呀？每次都神秘兮兮的。”Christina突然转移了话题，八卦地凑在薰的耳边，“不会是什么爱慕者的情书吧。”  
“认真工作，Christina。”薰不得不摆出领导者的架子，她顿了顿，接着开口，语气半玩笑半认真，“而且，说不定是潘多拉的魔盒呢。”

其实，薰的抽屉里，只有一个简单的白色首饰盒，里面装着一块未经打磨的灰黑色的金属。而在绒垫和盒底之间，藏着一张小组成员都熟识的乳白色的卡片。上面用圆体认真地写着相似但不尽相同的话语，署名却是用汉字一撇一捺工整地写成，钢笔的力道似乎要穿透纸张——  
“You are my hiraeth.”  
署名，“汤川学”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果看到这里的话，可以大概理一下时间线。  
> 我自己的设定是石神案——汤薰相遇——惊险圣诞夜——过了很久后发生田上案——紧接着是小八案，二人决裂——汤川到纽约，不久后薰也来纽约研修并定居。  
> 小说出版时间的bug就不要管了（。  
> 不过后来发现这个时间线解读可以有挺多种，一千个读者有一千个哈姆雷特吧。


End file.
